An unhappy birthday
by LemonTwist
Summary: [completed]PG13 for language. Tai & Yolei throw a surprise party for Kari, but TK gives her a huge, and not very good, surprise. ENDS UP AS A TAKARI
1. An unhappy birthday

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story, only the story itself.  
  
~  
  
"TK! Wait!" Yolei yelled running down one of the many corridors of the school.  
  
"Yolei? What's up?" He said, chuckling as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Tai...Is having...A...Surprise party for...Kari." She said between breaths. "Here." She said, handing him an envelope. "It's next Saturday. Just show up around 5:30, and Tai will help you with the rest."  
  
"Ok then. By the way, how are you going to get Kari out of the house?" He asked, walking into both his and Yolei's homeroom.  
  
"Hey Yolei! Come here! I need to ask you something. Alone." Kari yelled across the room as she saw Yolei and TK enter.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Yolei whispered to TK, then walking towards Kari.  
  
"Hey Kar, what's up?" Yolei said, taking a sit next to Kari.  
  
"Hey, um..." She started, lowering her voice. "Has TK mentioned anything about my birthday?"  
  
"No, not that I know of." Yolei lied.  
  
"Damn." Kari said with hints of frustration in her voice. "TK always remembered my birthday when we were younger. He knew it better than Tai. Now he's just...Not paying attention. The other day I called for homework, and he didn't even remember what day it was!"  
  
"Well, maybe he's just been busy. I mean, everybody has tests and such, and he's also got basketball on his shoulders, so it's got be difficult to juggle." Yolei said, trying to comfort Kari.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OHMYGOD! I Do not understand men!" Kari yelled frustratingly as she slammed the phone down.  
  
"What did he do now." Tai asked, irritated.  
  
"He can't come over because, apparently, his mom had to suddenly work late, and he can't leave the house." She said, unconvienced. "I swear Tai, he is going to drive me to my death."  
  
"I'm sure he was telling the truth, Kar. It's not like the two of you are in a fight or anything. Give him some time to come around." Tai said, sitting down next to her on the couch.  
  
"If we're not in a fight now, we're going to be soon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, that's right Mimi, I'm taking her to the ice show. You know how she loves ice skating." Yolei answered Mimi over the phone.  
  
"And you've made sure everybody can make it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well, actually, I haven't gotten a definite yes from TK."  
  
"Oh, you better call him. You've seen what he's been doing to Kari. If he forgets this one, he's going to set her off her rocker." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that now. Thanks for helping out Mimi. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Mimi said, hanging up.  
  
"I better call him now." Yolei thought.  
  
She dialed his number, and he answered.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hey, TK. It's Yolei. Listen I-"  
  
"Yolei, can I call you back? I have someone on the other line." He interupted.  
  
"No, no. It's ok. I was just calling to remind you about Kari's surprise party tomorrow. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll uh, see you tomorrow. Bye." He said in a hurry.  
  
"Alright. Bye." She said, hanging up. "How strange. He's never in a hurry like that." Yolei thought out loud.  
  
TK pressed the flash button, and said "Hello? Molly? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here." A voice said from the other line.  
  
"So you think you can make it over tomorrow after school?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course. Oh, I can't come over, but you can come to my place?" She said attempting to seduce him.  
  
"Um, ok. I guess I can make it. I'll see you around 4. Ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, ok. See you then." She said, hanging up.   
  
"Now what was that thing Yolei told me about?" TK asked himself after hanging up. "All well, probably isn't important."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Matt, where is your brother?!" Tai said, scrambling to get everything out of sight.  
  
"Last I checked he was still at Molly's." Matt replied, helping Tai to shut off all the lights.  
  
"Well why didn't you remind him about the party?" Izzy said, helping to shut off all the lights.  
  
"I thought that was Yolei's job!" He said, irritated at all of questions.  
  
"She did call him! She told me she would as soon as we hung up last night!" Mimi said.  
  
"Oh great. He forgot." Matt said in a huff.  
  
"Ssh! Shut up, I hear Kari! Everybody in positions." Tai whispered, hiding behind the couch.  
  
"Alright, here we are Kari! Outside of your apartment!" Yolei said especially loud for everybody to hear inside the partment.  
  
"Yolei, are you high or something?" Kari asked, unlocking the door and opening it.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Everybody yelled, jumping from behind things and turning on lights.  
  
"I-I can't believe this! You all put this together behind my back?" Kari said, laughing.  
  
"Of course. It wasn't hard." Yolei said, giving her a playful punch.  
  
"I can't believe everybody's here! Mimi, you came? I thought you said you were busy!" Kari asked, hugging Mimi.  
  
"Yes, I did say that. Doesn't mean it was true." She said, chuckling.  
  
"So true." Kari grinned. "Matt, you came? I'm very surprised! Um, where's TK?" Kari asked after glancing around the room and noticing he wasn't there.  
  
The whole room went silent.  
  
"Guys? Where's TK? Did you not invite him, or-"  
  
"We did, Kari. He was just busy." Yolei said putting a hand on Kari's shoulder.  
  
"Matt? Where is TK?" Kari asked irritatingly. Matt didn't answer.  
  
"MATT?! WHERE IS HE?!" Kari asked again, this time yelling.  
  
"Kari, he's...He's studying with Molly Reori at her house." Matt confessed.  
  
"He's...Studying? He..." Kari whispered. "I'm going over to see him. And you know what? If any of you follow me, I am going to take my rage out on you, not TK! Got it?!" She said angrily and she grabbed the keys and stomped out the door, leaving everybody to wait for her return.  
  
"Some party." Yolei said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari walked up to the Reori's apartment and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" A woman answered. "She must be Molly's mother." Kari thought.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Reori, I left my notebook here theo ther day while studying with Molly, I was wondering if I could get it? I think I left it in her room." Kari lied.  
  
"Of course." Mrs. Reori said, opening the door for Kari to enter. "She's in her room as well."  
  
"Thank you." Kari said, walking towards Molly's room.  
  
~  
  
"TK, look, I know you like me. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me." Molly said with an evil grin.  
  
"Wait, what? Where would you get that idea?" TK asked.  
  
"Why else would you ask me to help you out? I mean, c'mon. The hottest guy in school wants help from me, a 'ditzy cheerleader.' What other reason would you've come over?" Molly asked, battering her eyelashes.  
  
"Look, Molly. I only came here because I needed help, and everybody else was busy. Now I appreciate you thinking I'm hot, but-" TK started nervously, but was interupted by Molly pushing him up against the wall and placing her lips against his. "What am I doing? I'm putting myself and my feelings at risk, as well as Kari's. I can't do this. I can't." he thought. He started to put his hands on her shoulders to push her away, but didn't quite get there.  
  
"TK!?!" Kari exclaimed, opening the door to Molly's room.  
  
"Kamiya?! What are you doing here!" Molly said angrily pulling herself away from TK's side.  
  
"K-Kari, it's-it's not what it looks like. I swear!" TK said, scurrying himself up.  
  
"I highly doubt that, Takeru Takaishi." Kari said angrily, her eyes wet with tears and hands balled into fists.  
  
"Kari, please-" TK said, trying to comfort her. He put his arm around her, but she pushed it away.  
  
"Leave me alone, TK. Just leave me alone." Kari said, looking him straight in the eye. She turned, and walked out the door, fighting back the tears that wanted to scurry down her cheeks.  
  
"Kari.." TK started to say, walking towards the door that she just left out of. "Molly, I have to go. Don't bother calling me. Got it?" TK said. He picked up his books and walked out the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Highway lights and bitter nights

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari POV  
  
I couldn't stand to be near him. It hurt too much. After what I saw then, I just had to leave. Molly's lips against his was like a knife to the heart. How could he after everything we've been through? I understand that it isn't my place to tell him who he can and can't kiss, but for god's sake, he had a place to be. He wanted us to spend time together. Or did he. Maybe that's why he didn't answer my calls, or call me when he said he would. Maybe he's over me. Maybe it's that point in time I never thought would come. Maybe.  
  
I walked around the park for a while, dwelling on so many thoughts my mind couldn't take it anymore. I exhaled, and not only got out CO2, but all these thoughts that were giving me a migraine. I kept walking until it grew dark, with the sun just peeking over the horizon. I called Tai and told him I wasn't going to be back for a while, and told him I'd rather not talk about it. He understood, and told me to stay safe, wherever I was. Good ol' Tai. He's always looking out for me, making sure I don't get hurt. Too bad big brothers can't save you from everything. I can't take all this. Not right now.  
  
"Kari?!" Shouted a familiar voice behind me. Looks like Yolei found me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, hoping to get whatever she had to say out of her so I could continue being alone. Don't get me wrong, Yolei's the best, but I can't take this. I might accidently take my anger out on her.  
  
"What happened to you? Tai told us that you weren't planning on coming back. What happened with TK?"  
  
Oh Yolei, if only you knew.   
  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Not to sound rude or anything, but I'd rather be alone. I need to recollect my thoughts."   
  
Oh yeah Kari, the thoughts that gave you this bloody migraine in the first place.  
  
"I understand." Yolei said. She came up to me and hugged me. What could I do but hug her back. This isn't her fault. It's my own. "Just promise that you'll tell me about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, Yolei. I can do that." I gave her quick hug, and turned to start my way back into thousands of thoughts of confusion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK POV  
  
I just kept going. I didn't stop. Well, except for red lights and to fill the tank. But that's about it. I had to keep moving. I couldn't keep still. My mind was moving way too much that if I stopped moving, my brain would probably accidently jump out of my head. Why did I let that happen? Why didn't I push her away sooner? Why did Kari come over, anyway? What was-Oh shit. Kari's birthday was today. How could I forget that. Not surprised I forgot it, though. I've been having trouble remembering a lot with her. God, was does she do this to me. Life is really confusing. I don't call her. I don't talk to her. Why? Well, TK, could it be because your so damn confused that you decided it would be best to just not talk to her until you figured everything out? It's not like it matters anymore. Like she'd take me now. After what just happened. Anyway, on a lighter note. I love the city at night. All the lights. Especially on the highway. It makes the whole city look like fireworks when your up high. What am I doing? I'm wandering around like a mindless idiot when I should be finding Kari and explaining everything to her. But...I just can't. Not right now.  
  
(ring)  
  
Why would I let myself hurt her?  
  
(ring)  
  
Why couldn't I be the kind of friend that just cares and nothing more?  
  
(ring)  
  
Why did I have to love her?  
  
(ring)  
  
WHAT IS UP WITH THE GODDAMN PHONE?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"TK? You ok? Where are you? Are you still at Molly's? Did Kari come over?"   
  
Matt, can't you stop asking questions and just let me be for a while. Please?  
  
"Yes, I'm ok, I'm on the corner of Broker St. and 22nd. Yes, Kari came by. But I don't want to talk about it. Ok?" God, so agrivating.  
  
"Um, ok. But don't expect me to let you rush into your room when you get home. I've still got questions."  
  
"Sure Matt. Hey, I got to go. I'll see you back at home. Bye."   
  
And I hung up. I didn't give him a chance to say bye as well. Why should I? It's not like he's helping the situation. All though, I'm not either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3rd person POV  
  
Kari started walking back home, pondering her thoughts on what she'll tell Tai for ruining his surprise party. She made to the apartment, opened the door, and turn on the lights. The pink and purple streamers and banners and balloons were all still in position since she left. The cake was missing, but was quickly found when Kari opened the door to the fridge to get some water. She closed it, brought her glass of water over to the couch, and sat down. The pile of gifts were still on the table, with a folded note on it. She set her water down, walked over to the table and opened it. It said:  
  
Kari, we're not quite sure what happened, but we're guessing it wasn't good if you decided to not come back. We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable about the gifts, so we want you to keep them, under one condition. You call us whenever you can and tell us what happened! We love you, and hope you feel better.  
  
-Everybody  
  
"Kari? You're home." Tai yawned as he walked out his room as Kari finished reading her note. "What happened?" He said, walking towards her.  
  
"Oh Tai..." Kari started with tears filling in her eyes.  
  
"Come here, Hika." Tai said as he sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Kari sat down next to him, and put her head on his lap.  
  
"He...He was...He was kissing her, Tai." Kari croaked, sobbing in between words.  
  
"Oh Kari. I'm so sorry." Tai said, stroking her head.   
  
"And you know what the worst part is?" Kari said sitting up. "I'm crying over it. Why? Of course I love him, but I didn't think I would ever feel this way. I feel hate, and bitterness, and sadness, and love, and I don't understand."  
  
"You do understand. You're just afraid to admit it."  
  
Kari's faced went blank for a second. She sighed and look out at nothing in particular.  
  
"You're...You're right. I am afraid. I'm afraid I'll lose our friendship. But why do I love him? When did this happen?" Kari whispered.  
  
"It happens over time, Kari. Like with me and Sora. We just...Fell in love. It happens a lot. It's not uncommon."  
  
"But it's just...So confusing." Kari said, leaning on Tai's shoulder.  
  
"It's always going to be." Tai chuckled, wiping Kari's tears away. "You just have to trust your heart. Forget risks, or you're going to regret it one day."  
  
"I hope you're right about that. I have to say, after everything you've said, I'm still pretty pissed."  
  
"You should be. He hurt you. It's perfectly ok to be pissed. Just don't punch him or anything." Tai grinned.  
  
"I won't. But I want to."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK pulled into the driveway and turned off the kar. He sat there for a moment, and sighed. 'What am I going to do.' He thought. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and opened it. He turned on the light, and Matt was there waiting for him.  
  
"Well?" Matt asked, waiting for him.  
  
TK jumped and whispered loudly "Holy shit, Matt! You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"Sorry, that wasn't my intentions. Now- Woah man, you look like shit." Matt said, noticing TK's red eyes and messed up hair. "Come here and tell me what happened." Matt said, motioning for TK to sit in the chair next to him.  
  
TK sighed, knowing Matt wasn't going to let him sleep until he told Matt about it, and sat down in the chair.  
  
"Well?" Matt asked again.  
  
"Matt, I really don't-"  
  
"Look, I know you're tired. I am too. But I'm not going to be able to sleep until you tell me what happened. So start talking."  
  
"Ok, ok. Molly thought I came over to, how should I put this...'Get it on?' She pushed my up against the wall and kissed me, and then Kari came in and saw us."  
  
"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks for rubbing it in, Matt." TK said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. So, then what happened?"  
  
"Kari told me to leave her alone. And then she left." TK said while looking at the floor. "I don't understand, Matt. Why would I let this happen? If I had just remembered her birthday, none of this would've happened. I just feel like it's all my fault."  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but it probably is. But you know what good came out of this? You know how Kari feels about you." Matt said.  
  
"What do you mean." TK sighed, putting his hands over his eyes and leaning back.  
  
"Why else would Kari be mad at you for kissing Molly if it wasn't because she cared for you?"  
  
"I...Never thought of it that way. It's not like it matters now though, 'cause after what happened today Kari's not going to want be going out any time soon." TK sighed.  
  
"Just don't give up hope. Apologize to her. Go with your gut. Your gut never lies." Matt reasured.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." TK mumbled. "Can I go sleep now?"  
  
"Yeah. Good luck with it, though." Matt joked.  
  
"Haha." TK mumbled and shuffled his feet into bedroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Indoor rain and feelings of shame

TK POV  
  
"Mr. Takaishi, day dreaming again?" Mr. Yiyomi asked me.  
  
I didn't even notice that I was staring at her until he mentioned my name.  
  
"Uh, no, I was just uh, thinking about the problem." I said quickly, not realizing what I got myself into.  
  
"Well, since you were thinking about the problem, do you mind telling me how to find the sum of the for formulas?"  
  
"Um, o-ok...." I stuttered. I walked up to the board, and miraculously I got it right.  
  
"Very...Good, TK. Just make sure you continue to pay attention. If that's what you kids call it these days." Mr. Yiyomi said, giving me a sly look.   
  
"Ha ha." I said under my breath as I walked back to my desk and pretended to pay attention. I'm surprised Kari hasn't noticed me staring at her. I've been doing it all day. I can't get her off of my mind. Whenever I see her look my way, and that look she gives me. It hurts to see so much angry and sadness in her eyes. It's like salt in an open wound. I can't stand to see her eyes. But I can't keep my eyes off of her. I don't know what I'm suppose to do. God, why does love have to hurt this much.  
  
Kari POV  
  
He's still looking at me. He thinks I don't see him looking, but I do. Every once and a while I'll look into those eyes. Those sky blue eyes, and I can't help but feel that sting that i felt from when he kissed Molly. I can't help it but let my eyes fill with tears. It's not like I have any hope left. Because I don't. He was my hope. Ironic that his crest happened to be hope. I just wish I could solve all of this in a heartbeat, but I can't. I can't talk to him. It hurts too much. He's tried calling me. I have Tai make up excuses for me so I don't have to talk to him. I think he knows I'm doing it. It's not like it matters. I just wish this would all go away.   
  
3rd POV  
  
All of a sudden the fire alarm went off and the fire sprinklers went on. Everybody started screaming and running out of the room, trying to avoid the inside rain and whatever caused the alarm to go off. TK and Kari were the last to get out of the room, but they weren't in any hurry. As they got out of the room, they were pushed into an automatic locking room by the crowd of kids that were trying to rush out of the building.  
  
"No, wait, soemone open the door!" Kari yelled while banging on the door and getting completely soaked by the fire sprinklers.  
  
"Kari, it's no use. They won't be able to hear you." TK said softly.  
  
"You're probably right." Kari said. She walked over to the wall and leaned against it. "What do we do now." She asked, trying hard to avoid eye contact.  
  
"We wait. The firefighters and crap are probably already here and are breaking in to find everybody that was left in, including ourselves." he answered while staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way the water was dripping off her face, the way her hair would look droopy. She looked even more beautiful than before.  
  
"I can't take this. Not right now." Kari cried, covering her face with her hands and sliding down to the floor from the wall she was leaning on.  
  
"Kari...I...We need to talk." TK said as he walked over to her on the floor.  
  
"TK, I don't want to talk to you." Kari whispered.  
  
"Kari you have to talk to me. We have to settle this." He said as he took her hands off of her face. She tried to avoid his face and looked away, but he held her face and moved it so that she was looking at his face. She wouldn't look in his eyes though.  
  
"Kari, look at me." He said to her softly. She still wouldn't look at him. "Please Kari."  
  
She sighed and looked in his eyes. They looked so soft and light, and like they were hurting.  
  
"TK...I can't do this. I can't." She said angrily.  
  
"Kari, you have to. We have to resolve whatever is going on between us. We need totalk about what we're feeling."  
  
"Fine. You want to know what I'm feeling?" She yelled. "I'm feeling hurt and betrayed and confused and pissed off and sad and mad all at the same time. And you know why? Because you kissed Molly and I got jealous. You know why I got jealous? Neither do I. I'm feeling a string of emotions right now TK, and frankly, I don't want to talk about it." She said in a huff. She stood up and walked towards the window, her back facing TK.  
  
"You're...Jealous?" TK asked quietly as he stood up and turned around to find her back looking at him.  
  
"Yes, Takeru, I am jealous. Any more questions?" She said. She turned around to face him with her arms crossed.  
  
"Kari, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." He said softly. "She did something like this to me." He walked up to her and grabbed her wrists gently and pushed her against the wall softly with her hands above her head. He looked into her eyes, and all of a sudden saw a wanting in them. Her chestnut brown eyes were wanting soemthing from him, something he knew he wanted to give her, but was afraid to do so.  
  
"TK..." Kari whispered, leaning towards him. TK leaned towards her as well until their lips met. They stayed that way for a while until a door be broken in tore them apart.  
  
"Are you two ok?" A fireman asked them walking towards them. Two other firemen cmae in and took Kari and TK outside and brought them over to the ambulance. They were examined, checked for any injuries, then let go to where the students were being held until the school was checked to be safe.  
  
"Kari! Are you ok? What happened?" Yolei yelled as she ran towards Kari.  
  
"Me and TK were trying to get out of the school when a couple of kids pushed us into an automatic lock door. It locks from the outside, so we had no way of getting out."  
  
"Then what happened? You look kind of flushed." Yolei said, grinning.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Kari said quietly. She looked towards TK, who happened to be glancing towards her at the same time, and she turned away. She felt even worse than before.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. A happy birthday after all

'I don't understand. What happened? We were just talking, and all of a sudden we were...Kissing. How did this come about? Do I really like him that way? Does he like me that way? What the hell is going on?' Kari thought as she laid down in her bed staring at the ceiling. 'Why is this so complicating.'   
  
"WHY CAN'T I UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M FEELING?!?!?" She yelled out loud.  
  
"Kari? You ok?" Tai asked through her closed door.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Kari, let me in."  
  
"Fine." She said, and got up and opened the door and sat back down on her bed and stared at her broken mirror.  
  
"Hey." Tai said as he sat down beside her. "What's going on with-Woah, what happened to your hand?" He said as he took her wrapped up hand in his.  
  
"I punched the mirror." Kari said blankly.  
  
"Why would you punch the mirror?"  
  
"Because I didn't like the person who was looking at me through it." Kari said, turning away from Tai's face.  
  
"Kari...What happened that day at school? I know something did." Tai said as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Tai...Ok, meandTKwerepushedintoanautomaticlockdoorand-"  
  
"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. And besides, I know what happens until you guys are in there together." Tai said.  
  
"Ok. He...We...We kissed." Kari said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't even think he likes me. I just think he's trying to hurt me, or is and doesn't know it. God, men are oblivious." She chuckled dryly.  
  
"Kari, I think you need to talk to him." Tai said quietly.  
  
"I can't. Do you know what that would do to me? I can't stand to be near him. It hurts, Tai. it really does."  
  
"You have to at least try. For all you know, he could be madly in love with you and is feeling the same way that you are."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Just give it try. Please?" Tai said, nudging her.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll give it a try." Kari, pushing Tai to the ground and laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK walked around the streets of Odaiba pondering his thoughts.   
  
'How could that have happened? What was I thinking? I could've sworn I saw in her eyes that she wanted me to kiss her. If that's true, why was she crying? She had to be crying because of what I did. I hurt her. She must be more confused than a baby hanging out with a dog. God, I just seem to keep hurting her.' He thought. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" He yelled, not noticing the other people around staring at him.  
  
"What don't you understand?" A familiar voice asked TK. He turned around and found Davis walking beside him.  
  
"It's nothing. Really." TK said quickly.  
  
"Sounds like it is if you're yelling like you just did over it." Davis said with a smirk. "C'mon, you can tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone. Does it have to do with Kari?"  
  
TK's head shot up at the sound of Kari's name. He looked at Davis, then turned away.  
  
"It is about her. I knew it. So what's the dil-e-o?" Davis asked, jumping onto a bench and back off.  
  
"You're very energetic, Davis. What's up?" TK asked as he turned a corner onto a new street with new scenery.  
  
"Well, here's what I'll do. I'll tell you what's up if you tell me what's up first."  
  
"Fine." TK sighed. "I suppose you heard about us getting locked into the janitor's room?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Ok. While we were in there, I...I kissed Kari." TK sighed.  
  
"You KISSED her? Way to go man! What'd she say?"  
  
"She didn't. She didn't have to. Her eyes said it all." TK said in a sad tone.  
  
"Oooh, that had to hurt." Davis said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Thanks for rubbing it in, Davis." TK said harshly.  
  
"Sorry, 'keru." Davis apologized.  
  
"It's ok." TK said.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Davis asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just hope it goes away."  
  
"That's not gonna happen. You need to talk to her."  
  
"But I-" TK started, but was interupted by Davis.  
  
"No buts, TK. You talk to her, tell her what was going through your head, and just let it all out. The truth will set you free, dude." Davis said.  
  
"You know that came from the Bible, right?" TK asked, chuckling.  
  
"Who cares where it came from, all that matters is that it's right." Davis said. He looked around, and noticed he was walking in front of Kari's apartment building.  
  
"Here's the perfect time. Go up and talk to her." Davis said, pointing out that they were in front of her place. "Go, go, go, go, go." Davis said, pushing TK towards the elevator.  
  
"Fine. I'll go." TK said as he went into the elevator. "Hey wait. you never told me why you were so energetic."  
  
"I'll call you later and tell you all about it." Davis said, grinning as the elevator door closed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai, I'm going out for a while." Kari yelled as she put her coat on. She slid her fuzzy pink socks into her white and pink sneakers and opened the door to find TK with his fist up as if he were about to knock.  
  
"TK...What are you doing here." Kari whispered, looking at him then looking away, eyes starting to fill with tears.  
  
"I needed to see you." TK whispered back, trying to look into her eyes.  
  
"TK...We...I can't. I can't do this." She said shaking her head, stepping back into her apartment and closing the door. TK stuck his foot inside the door, not allowing her to close it on him.  
  
"Kari...Please. I need to talk to you." TK said quietly. Kari sighed and opened the door for him. He walked in and closed the door, and followed Kari into her room.  
  
"Kari, about yesterday. I need to explain myself." TK said as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"TK, please don't. I'm not sure if I can handle this." Kari said while shaking her head and holding herself.  
  
"I have to. Kari, I kissed you because I love you. You have to know that it wasn't because I wanted to hurt you or anything. I really and truly meant it." He gently said. Kari let her tears fall down her face and put her hand over her mouth while the other hand still held her.  
  
"Kari, please don't cry." TK whispered, opening his arms for her. She sat down next to him and leaned against his chest and sobbed while he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.  
  
"I don't...Understand. I...Love you too, but I don't...know why." Kari said between sniffles.  
  
"I guess it just happens to people who let their relationships grow for so long." TK said, rocking Kari back and forth. "But I want to give this new feeling a chance. I want us to try to work with it." TK said while looking into her eyes.  
  
"But I'm scared, TK. I'm scared it won't work and we'll be too hurt to be able to talk to each other anymore." Kari whispered in his arms.  
  
"I'm scared too. But I want this. It wouldn't feel right to me if I didn't have you to wrap my arms around." TK said, smiling down at her.  
  
"I...I'm willing to try this if you are." Kari said.  
  
"I am willing. In fact, I'm more than willing." TK chuckled as he wiped Kari's tears away.  
  
"TK?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." TK said. He put his hand under Kari's chin and lifted her face up towards him, then he leaned down and kissed her. Kari kissed him back, and after a couple of seconds then broke away.  
  
"Now tell me that didn't feel good." TK joked.  
  
"I couldn't do that, TK." Kari giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. All of a sudden TK's cell rang.  
  
"Hello? Davis? Oh yeah. We're fine, we fixed everything up." TK said over the phone. "What? Yeah, we are." He said, looking at Kari and smiling. "So why were you so happy and stuff anyway? You what? Who is she? You sly dog." He smirked. "Yeah. Ok, I'll see you later. Yeah. Bye." TK hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kari asked.  
  
"Davis got a new girl." TK grinned.  
  
"I wish her the best of luck. She'll need it." Kari giggled and kissed TK again.  
  
"Hey Kari?" TK said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
